It's a Funny Old Universe
by Aslook
Summary: Everything is possible somewhere. Time is eerily circular. Reality is shaped by your dreams. You are shaped by your friends. Submission for Peace for Lonely Monsters: A Collection.


_**Me:**_ Hey I'm back! Was over at deviantart browsing the site when I ran across The-Longfall-Of-1979. Seriously her art is amazing! But anyway she's building a collection of Doctor Who stories, poems, art etc. Its called Peace for Lonely Monsters: A Collection. As she says its a collection of stories, musings, and simple daydreams from people who have come to love the Doctor in all his different forms and traits. So I decided to submit something. And this is it!

**_Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: _**_You actually got up and did something of your own initiative. Well Done. As a reward we will not fill your bed with mustard and set it on fire._

**_Me:_** You were going to do **WHAT!** I don't even **like** mustard!

* * *

The old gate creaked as he pushed it open. It always seemed to come back to here. He just couldn't stay away. He stepped through and laughed, nostalgia sweeping through him. This is where it all began. He meandered through the yard, absently kicking a can, lost in his memories.

-_"You still think it's all an illusion?"_

"_I know that free movement in time and space is a scientific dream I don't expect to find solved in a junkyard."-_

_-__"__The TARDIS, when working properly, is capable of many amazing things. Not unlike myself"_-

_-"Ace! You said ten seconds"_

"_Nobody's perfect, Professor."-_

His wandering had taken him to a thoroughly ordinary patch of land. He sat and leant against the wall. No-one would be able to tell that in this extraordinarily unremarkable spot in 1963 a grumpy old/young man and his granddaughter had lived here in an equally unremarkable box that really_ really_ wasn't. It was impossible to tell that a pair of teachers worried about their student had followed her to this spot and been dragged on an adventure of a lifetime. An adventure that taught them so much, and him even more so. He showed them the universe, they showed him humanity. It would stick with him for all his lives, the good, the bad, and everything else. You couldn't tell.

_SusanIanChestertonBarbaraWrightVickiPallisterSteve nTaylor__Katarina__DodoChapletBenJacksonPollyWrightBretVyonSaraKingdo m__JamieMcCrimmonVictoriaWaterfieldZoeHeriotAlistairG ordonLethbridgeStewartLizShawJohnBentonJoGrantMike YatesSarahJaneSmithHarrySullivanLeelaK9MarkIK9Mark IIRomanaAdricTeganJovankaNyssaTurloughKamelionPeri BrownMelanieBushAceMcShaneGraceHollowayChangLeeRos eTylerAdamMitchellJackHarknessMickeySmithMarthaJon esDonnaNobleK9MKIIIAstridPethRositaFarisiJacksonLa keLadyChristinadeSouzaCassieRiceJimmyStalkingwolfA delaideBrookWilfredMottAmyPondRoryWilliamsRiverSon gCraigOwensCantonDelawareDoriumMaldovarStraxJennyF lintMadameVastraClaraOswaldKazranSardickAbigailPet tigrewMadgeArwellLilyArwellCyrilArwellNefertitiJoh nRiddellBrianWilliams_

So many names he could never forget. Would never even want to. Ever. Names of power. Important names. So _so _important.

Everything he'd seen, everything he'd done, everyone he'd ever met, it all started here. Right here in this spot. This wasn't the first time he'd come back, and it won't be the last. Time is funny like that. Travel far enough and you'll find it _always _brings you back full circle.

He laughed again and stood up and walked back through the yard and out of the gate. With one long lingering look he laughed again. At the universe and everything in it.

The Doctor closed the gate to 76 Totter's Lane and left without looking back. All of time and space was out there, just waiting for him to go look.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far away out in the multi-verse a girl was practically glued to the television screen. She squealed with excitement, rocking back and forth on the floor as she heard the theme music to her favourite show. If you were to take a look at her room, her bag, or her locker, every scrap of paper would contain at least one identical blue box.

She dreamed of space, of the universe, of everything out there, distant planets and starry skies and she was never gonna stop.

_Rebecca Cowan - Dreamer_

* * *

_**Me:**_ So here it is. Remember check out The-Longfall-of-1979. Its definitely worth it!

**_EVIL Plot Bunny Number 1: _**_Hey come and look at this! I found her secret chocolate stash!_

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:** Oooooooooooooooh... *malicious smirks*_

_**Me:** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!


End file.
